FaithRPG Wiki
Welcome to the FAITH: The Sci-Fi RPG Wiki “Welcome to the future. You might never wanna go back.”FAITH is a roleplaying game. A roleplaying game consists of two main parts: the narrative, and the mechanical. The narrative part of the game is where players perform the roles of their characters alongside a Game Master (GM), who describes the actions of non-player characters and the worlds around them. The mechanical part of the game is a system of rules used to discover the outcomes of the players’ actions. The rules serve as a tool to keep the gameplay realistic and coherent within the universe of the game. A roleplaying game, in its simplest form, is a collaborative storytelling experience, with players getting into the role of characters and saying what their characters do in the universe created by the Game Master (GM). When playing FAITH, each player controls a character except for the GM, who narrates the story and plays the part of all non-player characters (NPCs). Each player will design his own character, including his backstory, Attributes, Skills and Upgrades. Characters also use Equipment to as tools and to enhance abilities. Before the beginning of the game, decide who will be the GM. * What You Need to Play FAITH * Core Concepts * Why Cards? * What are Actions? * Advice for Games Masters * Sessions and Scenes * Mechanics of FAITH You can read some short stories set in the universe of FAITH to whet your appetite. The Universe of FAITH The known Universe consists of a few hundred habitable planets where six species intelligent enough to develop civilizations have met. There are thousands of other species with some level of self awareness or even metacognition, and the total number of known species is innumerable, as species evolve and become extinct constantly. While about 80% of the discovered animal species breathe oxygen and 99.9% have an organic carbon-based chemistry, scientists do not dare set limits to the life forms that could exist. One of the main reasons why more different life forms have not been discovered is that most of the research and exploration is limited to planets where the intelligent species can survive. However, some exploratory missions on deep gas giants have yielded the discovery of virus-like forms that are not composed of carbon. As the newest models of spaceships extend the range and speed of space travel, and increased energy needs necessitate more exploration, contact with strange life forms and new worlds will undoubtedly become more common. There are well-founded interests in exploring and harvesting resources from such fascinating places. The fine line between the living and the lifeless is perhaps an arbitrary concept. It has been completely redefined with the invention of extremely capable artificial intelligences and the discovery of the strange new viruses. Every expedition through an unexplored wormhole is a new experience, leaving exploration teams wondering what they will find or who they will meet. It is a certainty that there are more species to be discovered, but no one knows if they will be friend or foe. The Universe is still a thing of wonder: a place of which very little is known, and the capacity to traverse it is very limited. But the existence of the Labyrinth, a natural network of wormholes connecting thousands of star systems, makes it possible for the species of the Universe to traverse it within their lifetimes, enabling space exploration. Many theorise about the relation between the Labyrinth and the Gods. Some say the Gods live inside it, others that Gods are space-time itself and wormholes are the tool they use to bring their believers together. Nothing is yet proven, and while scientists disregard most of these popular theories, no one can explain why the Labyrinth leads to so many star systems with habitable planets and sentient species, despite the majority of the Universe being so vastly empty. Gods There are five deities within the FAITH universe: * Ergon * Vexal * Hexia * Kaliva * Ledger Species Six key species feature in the FAITH universe: * Corvo * Human * Iz’kal * Korian * Raag * Ravager Latest activity Category:Browse